


月光阁楼

by IdiosepiusParadoxa



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Spanking, Training
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiosepiusParadoxa/pseuds/IdiosepiusParadoxa
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	月光阁楼

顾思弈轻轻阖上卧室房门，扶着墙凭借微弱的月光摸索前进，蹑手蹑脚向阁楼走去。为了尽量避免发出声响，没穿拖鞋赤裸的脚踩在地上，即使夏夜里也觉得有些冰凉。路过父亲卧室门口时，顾思弈谨慎地等待片刻，确认房间内静籁无声，那个让自己畏惧又疯狂为他着迷的男人，正安然酣睡，绝不会在此刻突然打开房门，撞破自己的儿子不轨的夜游。

步入阁楼的第一步，顾思弈便自觉跪下来，四肢着地爬着前行。这画面在他人看来或许有些诡异而别有情色意味：诡异的是墙上排列整齐，明显看得出精心养护过的各色调教工具下，一个少年无比自然丝毫不觉何处有异地用动物的姿态爬行；而情色的也正在于，身着疑是来自父亲的宽大T恤当作睡衣的男孩，已初现少年人美好青涩轮廓的挺拔身姿，沉下腰肢，姿态狎昵地高耸起浑圆结实的臀。

一直爬到透过天窗洒下的月光照射不到的阴影里，顾思弈才停下翻身箕踞，背靠矮柜，隔着月色中飞舞的细小尘埃，凝望对面墙上按次序挂好的调教工具，微微阖上眼回想着父亲严厉调教自己的情景，右手缓缓伸进T恤下已濡湿的内裤。

寂静的夜里，只有夏蝉不知疲倦地鸣叫，声响倒比白日里低沉一些，不再像要和父亲挥舞的藤鞭破空的唰唰声比拼般。一旦联想起那个人惯常用来惩戒自己的藤鞭，再想起那个，转身将骨骼纤细却蕴含力量的手，浸入放满冷水的洗手盆中，认真翻转浸润藤条，仔细检查剔除细小倒刺的，修长的背影，熟悉的疼痛便似在自己屁股上重现，此刻已矗立的阴茎也似再次被那个人手中操纵自如的工具轻却微痛，一触即远地抽打。

顾思弈指尖滑过掌心中的柱身，指甲修得圆润整齐，却剪得极短，剪掉所有甲板直到露出甲床边缘。这一点本是顾茗身为顶级调教师的习惯，避免划伤奴隶，也更方便自己操纵一些需要更精确触感的器具。顾思弈的有样学样倒不是为了有朝一日也挥舞起鞭子，只是潜意识里觉得这么做能让父亲看得顺眼，讨到那个人的欢心。

「你什么时候能看我一眼呢？……爸爸…」

轻不可闻的叹息在静谧的阁楼盘旋一圈落地，一如过往无数个相似的夜晚。顾思弈也开始如同过往这样的夜里所做的一样，闭上眼想象那个高大的身影附下身来，伸出他因常年握鞭覆上薄茧的手指，缠绕上自己比起他本人要幼嫩得多的阴茎，轻柔捋下男孩还未切除的包皮，技巧娴熟地紧握撸动。想象里那个人的动作渐渐与自己手中不得章法的鲁莽举动重合，顾思弈已无暇压抑愈发粗重的喘息声，双腿一直延伸到脚背绷得笔直，脚趾用力蜷缩，身体不自觉向后靠去，却突然抵上一个冰凉的金属尖端。突然的变数打乱了顾思弈渐入佳境的自慰，更让他发觉了自己放肆的声响，赶紧将一声喊痛的惊呼和诱人的呻吟一并吞入腹中。男孩好奇地回头仔细端详了片刻，究竟是什么出现在背后，而自己过去从未发觉。

是一个其貌不扬的皮箱。

看上去有些年头，却很干净，四角的金属包角有些铁锈，但看得出来被人试图清除干净的痕迹。上面的锁并未合拢，只是虚扣上，这倒省去了顾思弈翻找钥匙的功夫。但考虑到这个箱子一直被妥善保养，兴许是钥匙早就找不着了，也没法再配一把，它的主人只能随它虚张声势地摆出有锁的样子。它的主人——毫无疑问是这个家的男主人——想必不愿让自己看到箱子里的东西，否则不会将它精心保养，却藏在自己的调教工作室最不起眼的角落里。然而越是心中明了这一点，顾思弈的好奇心越是无法自抑。箱子里会是什么？从未谋面也不曾听父亲提起的母亲的照片，甚至他们的结婚证吗？还是属于那个人过往时光，青年甚至少年时的信件与日记？会记载了他像自己这么大时的奇思妙想吗？还是……记载了他写给别人的情诗，温柔的字句承载了对别人的绵绵情意？

想到这一点，顾思弈突然泛起酸意，而这种对那个人过往的觊觎和期待更让手中一直精神抖擞，并未因突然的中断萎靡下来的，只属于少年的昂扬柱体，跳动着更加膨大几分。吊儿郎当的少年一边带着复杂的心绪撸动自己的阴茎，一边漫不经心随手掀开了皮箱。

「收养登记证」五个金字映入眼帘，看着箱里正中央暗红的硬壳本，顾思弈的心慢慢沉了下去，左手撸动的动作不自觉缓了下来，伸出颤抖的右手掀开扉页。「收养人：顾茗……被收养人：顾思弈」，简单的几个字，在自己看到封面的字，打开这本从未想过会出现在自己家中的证书前，就伴随着不详却不愿相信的预感冲入脑海。而此刻亲眼见证，又是另一回事，少年像被火燎伤般猛然抽回手，挣扎着试图站起身远离那本揭示自己身世的证明。仓皇间左手掌心的阴茎在惊吓中猝不及防喷射出来，浓白的精液大部分随少年后退的步伐洒在了地板上，然而仍有几滴在空气中划出证明少年强健身体的抛物线，最后在矮柜上方的尼龙简易束缚带上留下星星点点的斑迹。

顾思弈可怜的大脑几乎随僵硬的身体一并停滞了三分钟，接受的太多信息，犯下的太多错误，让这个虽然怀着对自己父亲不可告人的热望，也仍是天真单纯少年的男孩，一时间不知该如何收拾眼前的残局。直到晚风从窗缝跻身而入吹拂过脸庞，男孩终于冷静下来，扯过抽纸盒擦拭自己留下的罪证，谨慎地将那本收养证明恢复原状，合上皮箱的箱盖。然而尼龙简易束缚带上干涸的痕迹再难清除，顾思弈用纸巾沾了点口水试图擦干净，徒劳无功地放弃了。拿到洗手盆里用肥皂洗也许可以，但自己想不出不吵醒楼下那个决不能在此刻吵醒的人，就能烘干湿透的束缚带的办法。顾思弈挠挠后脑勺，最后只能将束缚带翻了个面挂回原处，寄希望于父亲最好一段时间都不要用上它，比最好更好的是，哪怕用上也不要看出隐藏在尼龙织物纵横经纬中的秘密。

最后一眼环顾四周仔细检查了阁楼上一切，顾思弈松了口气，甚至忘记了要跪着，脚步踉跄地退出阁楼，踮着脚向自己卧室奔去。一整晚饱受惊吓的疲累少年，刚跳上床陷入柔软的被褥，没过几分钟便陷入沉沉的睡梦中。

清晨，丝毫未察觉午夜的一切的顾茗一如既往来到儿子卧室喊他起床洗漱，父子两人坐在餐桌上分享早餐，再各自出门上班上学。心里有鬼的少年竭力控制自己的一举一动不要太过紧张，一边偷偷打量着父亲的神色，直到推着单车走出家门，一切如常的表象让少年悬起的心稍微回落了原地。顾茗看着儿子乖巧的举止，心想自己有时候是不是把工作的习惯带回了家，对孩子太过严厉，计划着晚上回家做点孩子爱吃的菜，算表达歉意。

忙碌的一天过去，顾茗提着菜推开家门，比自己早回家的儿子正在洗澡，将菜放进厨房整理好，顾茗想了想决定去阁楼整理一下明天工作要用上的工具。男人刚步入阁楼时还未发现异常，直到随手拿下挂在墙面上许久未用的悬挂束缚带，指尖摩挲过织物表面不同于寻常触感的异状，顾茗才回想起这副束缚带的放置方式确实与自己之前放好时不同。翻过束缚带一看，作为男人，更作为俱乐部顶级的调教师，一眼看穿擦拭后仍能明显看出是什么的痕迹，星罗棋布地散落在自己工作工具的背面，仔细嗅闻还能闻到淡淡的口水味。谁能造成眼前这个景象，不用思考答案便呼之欲出。水声恰在此刻停下，刚洗完澡擦着自己头发的罪魁祸首浑然不觉，接下来自己要面对的拷问与惩罚。

「别穿，来阁楼。」

顾茗面沉如铁，悄无声息站在还没来得及套上T恤的男孩面前，扔下一句硬邦邦的命令便转身向阁楼急行而去。男孩脑子嗡地一下，事迹败露的后果让他手脚发麻，对父亲命令的畏惧却让自己只能照做，四肢冰冷地向此刻无比可怖的阁楼蹒跚走去。

「咚」地一声，那副被弄脏的束缚带被扔到顾思弈面前地上。自觉跪下的少年腿脚发软，庆幸自己此刻本就是跪着的，不至跌落在地。

「说吧，怎么回事？」

顾茗面色因儿子温顺的举止稍霁，抱着手居高临下俯视着唯唯诺诺半天，却没说出一个有用的字的少年。

「你应该清楚，我工作的工具，不是你该随便碰的。」

不耐烦的男人转身踱向工具台，随手抄起洗手池里浸着的惯用的藤鞭，手指拨弄着一根小指粗细的藤条，回过身向犯错的少年走去。

「所以你是昨晚不睡觉，在阁楼 ** **未经我的允许**** 撸了一发，还把精液留在了我的束缚带上，是吗？」

男人把「未经允许」几个字咬得格外重，几乎到了咬牙切齿的地步，手中的藤鞭随着语气中情绪突然的起伏挥起，再撒气般失却以往章法地抽在男孩赤裸的脊背上。

「你为什么要这么干？」

男人对缄默不言，俨然一副拒绝开口姿态的儿子生气到极点，猛然扔掉藤鞭，无暇瞥一眼扔去了何处，扯着手臂拖拽着少年，直到刚刚成年还略显青涩的惶恐男孩，被壮年男人无可抗拒的力量拖到了房梁正中的挂钩下。三两步折回去捡起地上的束缚带，男人转身一边咆哮着，一边向情不自禁瑟缩着的男孩大步走去。

「既然你把这个弄脏了，看来只能给你一个人用了呢。 ** **那你就好好享受吧！**** 」

伴着话音落下，顾茗拽起男孩将尼龙手铐的腕带绕上他纤细的手腕，另一端抛上屋顶，精确无误地挂上挂钩，一边用调节扣缩短粗扁的尼龙绳，一边用脚背分开臀缝卡在男孩阴囊和肛门间会阴处，托起他的屁股迫使男孩踮着脚被束缚具吊在了阁楼中央。

顾思弈两只脚不时交换重心，手腕在腕带里转了一圈，手指抓住尼龙绳分担着手腕的压力与脚尖的重量。作为顶级调教师，顾茗悬吊起少年的高度把握得刚好。既不至于太高，被吊起的人整个人都只能依靠束缚带约束滑落承载体重，致使手腕压力太大血脉不畅，不得不早早将其放下以免缺血。又恰能逼迫对方不能稳稳站在地面上，不得不踮起脚又因疲劳四面摇晃，整个身体拉伸出优美的曲线。

然而被吊在阁楼中央等待未知责罚的少年，此刻并没有多余的心思来欣赏自己父亲惊人的专业水准，更别论为其赞叹。顾思弈晃荡间偷眼瞥见男人从洗手盆的水中抽出另一柄藤鞭，三根小指粗细的藤条被一指宽的皮革条缠绕着束成一束，碰撞间发出「哒啦」的清脆声响。顾茗绕到此刻毫无反抗之力任由自己宰割的男孩身后，猛然挥出一鞭，「啪」的一声后三道红痕从男孩白皙的屁股上浮现。轻重不一节奏难以预测的鞭笞随后狂风骤雨般落下，纵使藤鞭并不真如听上去那么疼痛可怖，反复在已红肿的相同部位抽打也让疼痛开始变得难以忍受。然而同样难以忍受的，似乎还有男孩半勃的阴茎。注意到这一迹象的男人顿了顿，戏谑地用藤条末端挑起那截还未来得及到完全色素沉淀的年纪，依旧白皙粉嫩的柱体，藤条圆钝的顶端摩挲着冠状沟，从马眼不断汩汩流出的晶莹液体在藤条上涂抹开来。

男人此刻才抬眼打量着男孩因窘迫涨红的脸，与他遍布红痕的屁股倒是相得益彰。

「看来你倒是挺享受被虐，明明打得屁股都红了，居然能硬起来，还流出这么多水。」

一番发泄让男人比起开始的雷霆震怒冷静许多，也开始有闲心戏谑起被吊起无力反抗的男孩。左手中指与拇指掂住三根藤条中的一根拉远，任藤条绷出少年脊骨与翘臀连出的优美腰线般的曲线，这寻常中酝酿危险的动作，在这个男人清峻修竹般的手中做出，竟有仙人掂花一笑的错觉。然而下一秒手中的「花束」便毫不留情弹射出去，落在少年通红的臀瓣中间紧密的臀缝处。

「分开腿。」

顾茗用藤鞭拨开少年颤抖的大腿。

「右腿，抬起来。」

本被掩藏在腿根中的半勃性器和皱缩着的后穴入口，都随姿势改变缓缓展现在饶有兴致盯着它们的那个男人面前。顾茗打量着男孩在自己灼热的目光下似是察觉到什么，而不自觉紧张地收缩了几下的后穴入口，考虑着该怎么玩弄这个已初现诱惑却不自知的少年，既能尽兴，满足自己早已盖过怒火此刻高涨的欲望，又不至于太过残酷吓坏未经世事的男孩。

男人微微弯下腰，让藤鞭倒垂在掌心中，皮革柔软的触感一如少年柔嫩的肌肤，再次依次掂起藤条，这次藤条划过弧线落下的终点是顾思弈紧窄的后穴入口。娇嫩的粘膜在抽打下泛出水肿的光泽，错眼看去让人误以为是肠道自行分泌了晶莹的透明液体，在灯光折射下闪闪发亮。顾茗不再满足于简单的抽打，左手大拇指揉搓着皱褶，时不时用力企图就此没入因紧张抗拒着的后穴。皱着眉抬眼望了望肌肉僵硬的少年，顾茗返身取了瓶可食用润滑剂，有意绕到少年面前举高瓶子，让粘稠的粉色润滑液从瓶口涌出在重力作用下缓缓倾泻而下，落在承接的藤条上，再随手放下瓶子，聚精会神注视着藤条上有生命般流动的润滑液，手指轻柔涂抹着，直到自己的手指也布满黏液。

少年在父亲饱含情色意味的举动面前羞红了脸，好在本已因鞭笞涨红的面庞上已无法分辨出不同的绯红来源。那个男人已绕回自己身后，空气仿佛随自己僵硬的身体凝滞，再无法看见他要如何行动，更无法预料，自己只能忐忑地等待着下一次抽打或玩弄的降临。下一次却不是预料中的抽打或手指揉搓，一个奇怪的物体抵着自己的后穴，下一秒顾思弈反应过来那个顶端圆钝的柱体是一根藤条。浸透润滑液的藤条轻而易举撬开了顾思弈下面那张，和上面那张同样拒不开口的嘴，沿着直肠滑入，缓缓戳弄着肠壁。一根藤条只是开始，缓缓抽插让后穴入口被略微撑开，其余两根在皱褶处跃跃欲试，企图加入侵犯少年娇嫩后穴的行列。顾茗大拇指与中指用力抻开男孩怯怯地快速噏张两下的入口，收拢另外两根藤条，让三根藤条重新紧贴收为一束，艰难却坚定地向男孩身体深处挺入。快速喘了两口气，异物的入侵让男孩头皮发紧，冒出的汗浸湿了发梢。三根藤条并未进入太深便停顿下来，缓缓抽出几乎要从被撑到大开的后穴掉出去，却堪堪卡在边缘再次没入，迟缓的抽插让少年得以歇息片刻，虽然片刻后他便惊觉不以为意的摩擦其实早已蚕食了他的防备，让突然而至的快感冲溃了心堤。甚至再多一秒，自己便要抛开矜持与羞耻心，扭着腰在三根藤条上竭力找寻最微小的快感，上下摆动自己的臀让藤条肆无忌惮地侵犯门户大开的洞穴。好在父亲洞察一切，及时迅速抽出藤条，挥起藤鞭抽打着刚刚脱离藤条的侵犯，正缓缓恢复紧闭的后穴。顾思弈来不及因空虚而失落，便被痛感与快感再次抛向了云端。

虽然看不到父亲在身后如何玩弄自己的后穴，从身体传来的每一丝最细微的痛感与快感都向自己揭示了他的一举一动。冰凉的润滑液随抽打溅在火辣辣的臀上带来清凉，也让少年情不自禁联想到别的什么东西，来自父亲的什么东西，缓缓从自己臀缝滑落。这不伦的想象让顾思弈再难压抑自己的欲望，快感从大脑一涌而下冲向海绵体，驱使早已抬头的阴茎膨胀到极致，从后穴传来的痛感早已变为快感，前后交织的浪潮冲刷着大脑深处，少年理智的长堤。

「怎么，还不肯开口吗？」

顾茗在第一时间便敏锐地捕捉到顾思弈身体的开放与内心的波动，轻轻勾起一边嘴角，谆谆善诱。

「你也知道，无论如何我都会让你说出实话，只是早晚的区别罢了。乖一点，你可以少受点罪，毕竟接下来可不会让你这么舒服了……既然你能被打到这么兴奋的话。」

回应顾茗的只有沉默和少年重新绷紧的身体。不以为然地挑挑眉，顾茗从矮柜里抽出一包看起来略有些沉重的工具，解开捆绳展开卷起的包裹皮，一套粗细不一，长度各异，细看上面扭曲的金属纹路也略有不同的不锈钢细杆展现在眼前。回头上下打量了下少年清瘦的身板，摇摇头从包袋夹层里拎出一串鱼线串起的玻璃串珠，缠绕在指间把玩。顾茗拆开一包石蜡棉球，仔细润滑着每一颗珠子。这些玻璃珠虽然直径很小，要塞进男孩狭窄的尿道，也并不是什么容易的事，稍有不慎便容易擦伤，在俱乐部只有顾茗这样顶级的调教师有资格对奴隶进行这种调教。

此刻顾茗挑了这种略微麻烦的方式，一方面顾忌少年青涩的身体和今晚饱受折磨的心灵，恐怕承受不住不锈钢扩张器带来的冰冷坚硬的异物感，另一方面男人难得恶趣味地觉得，一颗颗玻璃珠从少年的马眼没入，最后垂落下一节的景象，应该看上去还不错。一边这么想着，果决的男人手上一边开始行动，轻柔扶住少年精神抖擞的阴茎，大拇指轻轻剐蹭过敏感的冠状沟，带给技巧远不如自己的男孩一阵酥爽的颤栗，再轻轻拨开时不时汩汩流出前列腺液的马眼，露出里面深幽的尿道。

看清男人手上拿的玻璃珠，再感受着他手上的举动，即使男孩从未经历过，此刻也明白了接下来自己面对的是什么。对疼痛的恐惧与异物进入本用于排遗的通道的排斥，让男孩今晚第一次惊呼出声，干涸的声带略带沙哑也更显急切。

「不……爸爸……求求你不要把那个插进来！」

「哦？现在知道求爸爸了？只要你告诉爸爸，你在阁楼做了什么，为什么会这么做，爸爸可以现在就把你放下来。」嘴上诱哄着天真的男孩，手上却已经将第一颗玻璃珠塞进了马眼，指尖轻轻一拨便推进了尿道入口。

男孩因疼痛不住呻吟，出口的字句却大多是破碎的「啊……嗯……不要……」之类无意义的词句。男人摇摇头继续塞进更多玻璃珠，后进入的玻璃珠滑溜溜蹭过尿道，又在后面珠子的推动下将前面的珠子顶到更深处，有时所有珠子在男人指尖轻盈的拉扯下整串在尿道中小幅度震颤摇晃，男孩只觉自己尿道壁每处都能感受到玻璃珠光滑表面轻微却极有存在感的碰撞。这种从未体验过的感受一时难以分辨是痛苦还是快感，但顾思弈满身汗水几近晕厥却是显然易见的事实。

顾茗迅速解掉束缚带将儿子放下来，伸出臂膀揽过各种意义上都湿漉漉的少年，扶着他向阁楼附带的卫生间走去，插进尿道的玻璃珠还留在里面，只余一小截在马眼外悬着随脚步甩来甩去，激起顾思弈难耐的呻吟。轻柔将儿子面朝下搁在垫着浴巾的水平小几上，顾茗转身开始仔细洗手，准备下一步的工具。

这个小几一尺见方，距离地面半人高，实际上被顾茗用作操作台——这也是他不同于其他调教师的独特之处——和其他调教师惯用的宽大台面不同，窄小的台面迫使奴隶只能谨慎地尽量稳定身体避免跌落下去，然而悬空于窄小面板随时可能跌落的危机感刺激大脑产生面对危境的欣快感，心跳加速分不清是因为这座操作台，还是即将到来的一系列流程。腹部压在台面，手臂垂落堪堪保持平衡，臀部翘起面朝父亲，双腿自然下垂分开，顾思弈这次很清楚自己的肠道将被灌满水清洗干净，毕竟他已经体验过所有种类的流程。单纯用清水能最大程度保留快感，若是加入诸如开塞露或甘油等其他灌肠剂，粘膜充血后再插入，快感远不如清水灌洗。这些在他人看来对于十八岁男孩而言太过奇怪的知识，却早已是顾思弈心中熟悉的一切。

在顾思弈好不容易喘口气放松片刻，思绪漫无目的纷飞的时刻，顾茗已洗好手，开始一丝不苟调配温水，拿出小臂粗的一次性注射器，盛满温水排尽空气，拆开一包新的石蜡棉球润滑着注射器乳头外壁。左手抚上男孩已有些消肿，红痕褪去的屁股，轻轻分开臀瓣露出后穴入口，方才用藤条鞭打抽插留下的润滑液仍闪闪发亮，注射器不太费力便插进了男孩后穴的入口，持续向内吐出温热的清水，少倾便灌满了整个直肠，路过一道弯曲后向乙状结肠涌去。

顾思弈努力放松括约肌让自己轻松一些，然而腹部涌起的便意和腹痛催促他再次开口求饶。

「爸爸……我……我想去马桶了……」

身后男人无言的拒绝让顾思弈丧气地继续趴在小几上，强忍住从腹部和肛门处传来的怪异感受。然而尽管少年努力转移自己注意力，偷偷瞥向别处打量，腹腔沉甸甸的坠感和强烈的排泄欲望无论如何也无法忽视。一分钟后顾思弈终于开始不安地扭动起来，试图从父亲压住自己的宽大手掌下逃开。几秒后手掌轻轻挪开了，默许少年奔去马桶坐下，放松地开始排空自己肠道内的液体。

一开始紧张的括约肌阻拦了所有试图奔涌而出的液体，片刻后伴随一声响亮的放屁声，混杂了污物的液体倾泻而下，男孩在父亲的注视下突然觉得有些难堪。尽管这样的流程已进行过数次，自己本该习惯了，也心里清楚对方早已看过无数次这样的场面习以为常，心里并不会有诸如嫌恶之类的波动。但在那个人面前毫无遮挡地排泄，让他闻到自己的排泄物散发的气味，听见自己肠道的响亮鸣音和污物坠进水中溅起水花的声响，完全排尽后还要重复几次，让那个男人检查自己排出的液体是否已清澈透亮毫无污物，依旧会让顾思弈心中羞耻感盘旋不绝。然而男孩断没有胆量说出让父亲出去回避一下的话，更别提关上门隔绝他的视线。

努力排尽能感觉到的最后一股液体，顾思弈用力按压了一下自己的小腹，确认再没有残余的液体留在肠道中。已清洗干净注射器，灌好温水，放下工具斜靠在洗手台橱柜边缘的男人走过来扶起男孩，开始下一次流程。重复两次后，男孩终于小声地试探着向父亲请求停止。

「爸爸……我觉得洗干净了……吧。」

「看来你休息够了，准备好继续了？要不要考虑乖乖告诉爸爸真相，这样你就不用再被吊回去了？」

顾茗扶起仍坐在马桶上的少年，手臂紧紧搂住少年肩臂，将他带向已停止晃荡，静静垂落的束缚带。重新被吊回阁楼中央的少年此刻已分不清自己究竟是想一吐为快，还是故意缄口不言让男人继续凌虐自己。纵情游走在快感与疼痛的边缘，少年同样已无法分清，父亲肆意的调教究竟是想惩罚自己的隐瞒与抗命，还是借此宣泄某些掩藏得太深太久的隐蔽情感。

但他清楚地知道，仍堵在尿道里的玻璃串珠阻塞着自己不断分泌的液体，膨胀的阴茎渴望释放，灌肠后空虚的后穴期待着被什么填满，根据以往的经验，也许是筷子，或者是别的令自己瞠目结舌的粗大工具，总之不会是自己期望的那根阳具——完全勃起时略微上翘，龟头比柱身膨大一些，长度适中但异乎寻常的粗，来自某个人身上，有柔软光滑肌肤触感与人类情动时略高体温的生殖器官。

而那个无时无刻不被自己儿子肖想的人，一无所知地在一排工具中寻觅掂量着合适的工具，最后选定了一颗比起以往工具显得尤为娇小玲珑，以至于有些仁慈的遥控跳蛋。看上去其貌不扬，但小巧的体积让这颗跳蛋可以自如地滑到直肠拐弯处，刚刚好可以卡在拐弯处，抵住与前列腺一壁之隔的直肠上方。满意地拾起跳蛋，打开开关听着它嗡嗡作响，顾茗恶趣味地将两根手指卡进男孩嘴中，搅拌着唾液和柔软的舌头，再趁其不备将跳蛋塞进男孩被迫大张的嘴里，看着他惊慌失措地试图含住震动的椭圆柱体，又因为口舌发麻无暇顾及从嘴角流出的涎液，舌头与跳蛋艰难地搏斗。终于看得满意，顾茗掏出已被少年自己的唾液完全润滑的跳蛋，迅速塞进灌肠后还有些松弛，尚未完全收紧的后穴，食指与中指推着因震动难以掌握的小巧柱体，一直到它完全卡在该待在那处，发挥最大效用的地方。

顾思弈在那个震动的恶魔刚刚抵上自己后穴入口时已开始难以自抑地颤抖，从微小的皱褶间传来的瘙痒让人几近错乱，被穴口吞吃进去的一瞬间，稍纵即逝的畅快让他疑心自己与天堂擦肩而过，当那个恶魔在自己肠道内蠕动前行，渐升的欲望逐步夺走灵魂，直至终于精确无误抵上身体深处的命门，高亢的呻吟与破碎的喘息已是最无用的祷告。男孩想放任这恶魔给予无上的快乐夺走自己的灵魂，又情不自禁绷紧身体拉扯着束缚带试图逃开恶魔的嗡嗡声，奈何深埋体内的小巧柱体任凭他如何挣扎也无法脱离，肌肉的紧缩与舒张反而让恶魔更加如鱼得水地变换角度与刺激下已肿大膨出的前列腺厮磨。

男孩紧闭双眼扬起头，眼角滑落的泪水沿下颌滑落到颈部，缀在樱桃般殷红硬挺的乳头上随之晃动。双手握住束缚带太紧以致手臂上肌肉鼓起，拉扯着胸肌更为明显，竟有几分乳房呼之欲出的错觉。被快感交织疼痛折磨的阴茎涨红，好不容易渗出几滴的分泌液衬得吊在马眼的玻璃珠愈发光彩夺目。夹紧的臀部两侧微凹，与上方浅浅的腰窝相得益彰，不时抽动的肌肉散发着诱人的气息。

纵然见多识广如顾茗，也不得不承认自己被这个刚成年不久，还可以被称为孩子的少年诱惑。

「腿，抬起来。抬高。」

重新攥紧手中的藤鞭，顾茗有一下没一下地随意抽打着少年稍松软的穴口，藤条末端偶尔掠过一高一低的囊袋甚至阴茎根部，少年已绷到极限的身体便猛然一震，从口中发出不成调的破碎喊叫。

「还是不肯说？」

藤条忽而灵活地弹跳在少年臀上，以后穴为中心忽近忽远若即若离试探。

顾思弈在前后夹击的折磨下终于濒临崩溃边缘，疼痛的阴茎叫嚣着想射出来，后穴快感的浪潮一波波将自己逼近无法企及的顶点，但还不够，他想要的不止是这些，他想要那个男人的粗大阴茎毫无保留地捅进自己身体，毫不留情地快速抽插，将自己推上梦寐以求了太久的巅峰时刻。藤条猛然落在穴口，强烈的震感让深埋体内的跳蛋都为之一震，狠狠地碾过肿胀的前列腺，理智的弦终于绷断，顾思弈已再没有心力去想，自己接下来的话一旦出口，结局会是怎样。那个男人会光明正大地遗弃自己吗？还是纵然顾忌他人的非议不会将自己逐出家门，也因为自己不伦的情愫鄙夷自己，就此疏远冷淡？

「你不是我爸爸。」

儿子的话让顾茗惊诧地停手，绕到正面瞪着语出突然的少年。顾茗不仅开始怀疑，自己今晚是不是做得太过，超过了这个孩子的承受能力，让他从此不再愿意认这个父亲。

「我看到了那本收养证，你不是我爸爸。」

顾茗头一次在这个少年面前失去了上位者的权威与掌控一切的全然自信，握紧拳又泄力松开，张了张嘴想说些什么，却不知该如何用只言片语便向面前这个孩子解释清楚多年来的一切复杂事端。只能从少年垂下的刘海间隙打量，揣测他的心将航向何方。

「我真开心，你不是我爸爸。」

从方才便埋着头看不清面容的顾思弈，此刻随着话语抬起头来，眉梢眼角唇尖竟氤氲笑意。话音落下，一个灿烂到绝望的笑容绽放在少年的脸上，愉悦里透着疲累的沙哑大笑摩擦着顾茗的耳朵。直到少年终于在父亲的沉默中噤声，呜咽着开口。

「…………爸爸？」

看着已无法承载更多复杂变故的男孩溢满泪水的双眼，顾茗叹了口气，音调低沉地开口。

「我确实和你没有血缘关系。你是我师兄的遗腹子，他病故前托我照顾你和你的母亲，谁知生下你后，你的母亲也去世了。所以我收养了你，把你当亲生儿子一样看待，也没有再娶妻生子，就是不希望你知道自己的身世，被这些悲伤的过去所累。」

缓缓讲述的话语顿了顿，顾茗试探着询问。

「所以昨晚你是看到了箱子里的收养证吗，思弈？」

听到父亲久违地喊自己的小名，顾思弈鼻头一酸，倾述的话语再无法咽回腹中。

「是的，我昨晚在阁楼自慰的时候看到了。对，我每晚都会去偷看你，有时候趁你睡了偷偷来阁楼自慰。我可以看着一墙的工具，想象你一个一个把它们用在我身上。哈，我还可以更放肆一点，想象你插进我后面，插得我疯狂叫爸爸，求爸爸给我高潮，让他淫贱的儿子被他的大鸡巴操得射出来。哈哈哈哈哈……是不是特别意想不到？你表面上乖巧的儿子，其实一边想着你裤裆里的玩意儿，一边在饭桌下面湿了一裤子。我也觉得我很不要脸，你还是不要我吧，反正我也不是你生——」

破罐破摔的话尾被突然的吻堵在口腔里，和柔软缠绕的舌一并搅来搅去，贪婪得几乎要吞吃入腹。这个吻来得如此突然，又如此坚定，顾思弈所有的纷乱思绪被这个吻涤荡一空，空白的脑海里只剩后穴的小巧机器嗡嗡作响。同样察觉到那个恼人的小东西的顾茗，放开男孩的唇，额头抵着额头，鼻尖轻擦鼻尖，咧开嘴轻轻笑了起来，伸手揪住绳子利落地扯出跳蛋关闭开关，随手扔去身后。

男人笑得那么开怀，顾思弈几乎要看呆了，溺在他闪着光的琥珀色眼眸里。一边嚣张地笑着，男人拉下拉链释放自己早已坚硬如铁的肉棒，一把抱起少年托着他的臀，指引他松软酥烂的后穴吞下自己的阴茎。下坠的身体迫使男孩不得不倚靠在顾茗身上，努力吞下他昂扬的凶器，重力作用让那根粗大的凶器进到最深处，几乎连包裹睾丸的囊袋都要埋进去，后穴入口的皱褶悉数被撑开恢复光滑粘膜的本来样貌，冠状沟上膨出的龟头刮蹭着隔开前列腺的一小块肠壁。马眼垂下的一小节玻璃串珠在激烈的碰撞中被甩得滑出几颗，末端的珠子偶尔被甩上来撞上马眼处的玻璃珠，发出清脆的声响。这点微不足道的声响当然被顾思弈诱人的呻吟与粗重的喘息掩盖，痛苦中快感无限攀升膨胀，迫使男孩抛弃微不足道的羞耻心放声祈求身后的男人更用力地插入自己淫靡的快感源泉。梦寐以求的场景居然变成了现实，顾思弈几乎要怀疑自己其实已经被折磨得晕死过去，眼前的一切都只是自己梦境中构建的天国。

然而无论是眼前这个男人志得意满的笑容和温柔的凝视，还是体内可以清楚感受到的，与上半身的温柔截然相反的，他的疯狂抽插冲撞，肆意行凶，都清楚明了地揭示这一切并不是顾思弈的想象。男人霸道的宣告唤回了怔愣的少年早已飞远的神智——

「你是我的奴隶，只能为我的插入欢愉呻吟，在我手中颤抖，为我献出高潮。」

「我是你的奴隶。」

顾思弈一字一句跟随重复着男人的话语，痴痴地望着他的眉眼展颜一笑。

「只有主人允许，才能释放高潮。」

满意地勾起嘴角，顾茗握住男孩饱受折磨的可怜阴茎，骤然抽出玻璃串珠，听着男孩扬起头从喉咙深处甩出的尖叫，感受着男孩高潮时拼命缩紧的后穴带来的快感，最后快速猛然抽插几次，精关一松，满足地将酝酿一整夜的浓稠精液喷洒在男孩不住收缩的直肠中，灌得满满当当。

释放后的父子两人相依相拥，享受着难得的心灵相通的时刻。轻轻捋着男孩湿透的黑发，抚摸他汗津津的脊背，顾茗温声宽慰着自己宠爱的少年——

「思弈，无论如何，你都是爸爸的儿子。当然，你也是爸爸心爱的小奴隶，以后要负责帮爸爸解决你淫乱的小屁股惹出来的火。」

顾茗缓缓抽出自己半软的阴茎。

「现在，舔干净，你最喜欢吃的大肉棒。」


End file.
